terragenesisfandomcom-20200216-history
Cretacea/Dialogue
''Back to Cretacea'' ''Previous'''' '' ''Next'' The fastest way to get through this dialogue is to choose the second option consistently. Dialogue Alana: My team and I have been doing some digging. Allow me (to) introduce you to the person behind the "project manager" facade. The man we've been speaking to is Neil Jansson. He is a well-known cell-leader within the radical organization known as the Sons of Hephaestus. Unfortunately, I can't get a location on him -- or on you for that matter. We are trying to help you get out of this mess. Red: Whatever you do, do NOT tell them your location. I can't ensure your safety! Alana: And you considered X's safety before handing over an account accessing the biggest scientific achievement in the last 300 years? Red: I had my reasons for doing what I did. You can't trust the Gaians to keep you safe, X. Tell them where you are and you WILL be in danger. Options: * (1) Question Neil. * (2) Alana is baiting me. I'll ignore her. You (1): Actually, I wouldn't mind knowing why you picked me, "Red" -- I mean, Neil. Red (1): Fine. Certain key words are flagged within their system. If I took over the account, they would have noticed immediately. By transferring admin priviledges (sic) to you, I blocked Alana from her own account. Why you? By picking randomly from the database of simulator fans, your anonimity was all but assured. As was your safety. (2) (You don't say anything) Alana (2): Oh, you had your reasons? Yes, I'm sure you thought this out thoroughly. Alana (all): I don't believe we're the ones known for destroying people's lives. Journalists everywhere seem to report that's your tactic -- not the Gaians'. Red: Yes, people have died in what the news has dubbed "The Secret War." But it's a two-way street -- the Sons are just more likely to admit when they are behind a death. Alana: "Admit?" You mean "take credit." And don't diminish your remarkable talent for destruction. You have cost us far more than a death here and there! The Gaians have better ways of getting what we want than using scare tactics and death threats. Options: * (1) Present better arguments. * (2) I'm done talking. You (1): Stop. I've seen the news. I know thousands have lost their lives over bickering like you're doing now. I'm the only person you have to win over, and I haven't thought too much about this stuff -- now is your opportunity to convince me. Seeing as how you can't find me, and I'm not about to tell you where I am, I'll obviously be making the final decision. Present your arguments. Tell me why I should agree with you. You (2): I'm tired of listening to you two. I'm the project manager now. Seeing as you can't find me, and I'm not about to tell you where I am, I'll obviously be making the final decision. As such, I'm over hearing you squabble and would rather move on without interruptions. (You begin Cretacea. The rest of the conversation only continues if you picked option 1) Alana: Fine. Hephaestians are more concerned about where we came from than where we are going. Understanding our origins is certainly important, but our future survival is imperative. Red: You make it sound like the human race will die off tomorrow. Alana: A nuclear war would absolutely do the trick. The only way to ensure a favorable fate is to strategically diversify our habitable space. Red: You aren't talking about diversifying. You're talking about recruiting planets by force. Alana: "Dear planet: would you mind if I landed here? How about if I lived here? Planet? Helloooo?" Weird, no response. Red: Mockery isn't an argument, Ms Lee. Alana: Oh please, it's always been Alana to you. Don't suddenly pretend you're a gentleman, Neil. Red: Just because we don't agree doesn't mean we need to be rude. Alana: Don't let Neil's polite demonstrations sway you, X. It's spin that he's only doing for your benefit. We've known each other since my mandatory mission to Earth, and he's never demonstrated a need to be overtly polite or refer to me with any sort of respectful prefix. He's basically an outspoken Neanderthal beneath this mask he's so carefully attempting to weave. Red: Neanderthal? I believe you used to refer to my brazenness as "sticking it to the man," "truth to power," and "honesty in the style of all true revolutionaries." Options: * (1) You used to agree on something? * (2) Quit bickering. You (2): Quit bickering. It isn't getting me anywhere, I'm going back into the sim. (You begin Cretacea. The rest of the conversation only happens if you pick option 1) You (1): It's surprising that you two used to agree on anything. Alana: We did, but we saw no further than our own noses. We were short-sighted. Red: No. We were doing as much as we thought we could at the time. Alana and I were at the forefront of our generation, working to better Earth -- to bring health back to our planet -- for its own sake and for humanity's. We were leaders in an ecological salvage group before Alana and her ilk gave up, set their sights "past their noses," and aimed for power over the fate of stars. Alana: Your talent for dramatics is unwavering, Neil. Yes, we were part of an ambitious group which was trying to put Earth's ecological state to rights, but consensus on strategy was never achieved. My ancestor began the Gaian Independence on Venus. I returned to my family, my Venusian roots. There is a way forward for humans, beyond and after Earth. I'm not ashamed that I put humanity first. Red: At the expense of our moral standing and, more importantly, the future of any potential life forms that we have yet to detect? Alana: What moral standing if we're dead? Red: What if an alien race came to Earth in its infancy and terraformed it to their will? There would have been no dinosaurs, no forests, no humans. Alana: Yes, it would have been tragic but life finds a way. The dinosaurs died without the help of an alien invasion. Dinosaurs may be a part of Earth's history, but it is a dead history. This is a lame argument. I say, for the sake of time, we move on. The simulation is urgent -- arguing about the historical value of dinosaurs, however, is not. * Begin Cretacea ''Back to Cretacea'' ''Previous'''' '' ''Next'' Category:Dialogues Category:Historical Earths